1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety devices for a utility lighter used to light barbecues (BBQs) and fireplaces and the like; and more particularly, relates to a child resistant safety device for such lighters.
2. Background Information
Many different BBQ and fireplace utility lighters are available on the market. Generally, these devices have a reservoir with a flammable fluid in the handle, and a trigger to generate an electric spark to ignite the fluid at a nozzle tip. The fluid is released to the nozzle tip and ignited by an electrical spark generated by a piezoelectric cartridge or similar device in the handle of the lighter.
An elongated handle and nozzle, on these devices, keep the flame well away from the user. Further, the elongated construction allows the device to be used to ignite BBQs, fireplaces, etc. without getting near the flame. A disadvantage of these devices is that they appear very much like toys, and are attractive to children who could accidentally start a fire or injure themselves by improper use.
To light the flame, a lighter fluid such as butane is released when the trigger is operated and flows to the nozzle tip. As the trigger reaches near the end of its travel, a spark generator is activated, generating a spark at the nozzle tip causing the lighter fluid to ignite. Usually the device for generating the spark is a piezoelectric or the like that is activated by the trigger nearly simultaneously with release of the fluid. A regulator on the device, regulates the size of the flame by regulating the flow of the lighter fluid. This device can then be easily used to ignite a BBQ, fireplace, candles or any other item where a match would be used.
For safety reasons, attempts have been made to incorporate child resistance devices into these disposable lighters and similar devices such as cigarette lighters. Usually these devices are constructed to prevent the flow of ignition fluid or lock the trigger. Most of the device conceived are designed to provide sufficient resistance to prevent or deter use by children while at the same time being inconvenient to use. On/off switches or devices that lock the trigger can be effective to prevent operation. However, children can often figure out how these devices work and easily unlock the trigger. Another disadvantage of this type of safety device is that the user must remember to turn off or relock the trigger after use. This is an inconvenience. It would be preferable if a more effective method to disable the utility lighter could be provided.
Therefore, it is one object of the present invention to provide a utility lighter for BBQs and fireplaces that have a child resistant device that prevents operation of the trigger.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a child resistant device for a utility lighter for BBQs or fireplaces that discourages use by children.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved child resistant safety device for a utility BBQ lighter that has a release button and trigger that can be simultaneously operated with one finger.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a child resistant device for a utility lighter that automatically relocks the trigger when the child resistant safety device is released.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a child resistant device for a utility lighter including a button at the top of the device that must be operated and held while the trigger is being operated.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a child resistant device for a utility lighter having a trigger release button on top of the handle, sufficient spaced from the trigger to allow use with one hand by an adult, but is difficult to manipulate by children.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a child resistant device for a disposable utility lighter that has separate controls for the ignition trigger and the lighter fluid.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an operating lever to independently operate a valve to release before fluid in a disposable utility lighter.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a child resistant utility lighter having a separate valve operating lever for releasing lighter fluid that extends through an upper portion of the lighter housing adjacent a lighter flow control regulator dial.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a child resistant utility lighter having a trigger for releasing fuel that must be held on while a separate ignition button is operated.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a child resistant utility lighter configured with a trigger for releasing fuel and a separately operated ignition button on top of the lighter for igniting the fuel.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a child resistant utility lighter having separate fuel release and ignition buttons that operate sequentially.